A Civilan Life
by ShadowForce18
Summary: Naruto despised and hated leaves the Leaf Village. Now he starts his new life at the age of 12 back at the leaf village. Let's see how his life is now as a parttime ninja full time civilan. Rating Change due to possible situtations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

This is an alternate universe of the Naruto world

**A Civilian Life**

Twelve years ago there was a great battle for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The battle was with the greatest demon Kyuubi. Day and Night this terrible beast ravaged and rampaged the village in its never ending thirst for blood. Then finally the great beast faced of against the strongest shinobi or ninjas of the village. That person was the Fourth Hokage otherwise known as the Yondaime. To defeat the demon the Fourth used a forbidden technique to imprison the Kyuubi within an object. That object was the naval of new child only seconds old after its birth. As a dieing wish he asked the villagers to look after the child and that he be treated as a hero.

Now seven years later we see a young child with short unruly blonde hair while wearing only an orange jumpsuit running with tears in his eyes and over his most extinguishing feature of three vertical strips on each side of his face.

"Why? Why do they hate me? I never done anything to them, so why do they hate me?" questioned a cry little boy "I know I'll go somewhere else where they don't know me and won't hate me. Yeah I'll run away so that I can be acknowledged by some other villagers of a different village."

And so the by ran away from the village that night will the guards at the gates where keeping an eye for intruders. Even though they saw the child leave they made no attempt to stop the child in hopes that the child would get lost and walk of a cliff.

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki**

Now five years later, we see a seaside village on the coast of mist country. The streets are cold and damp from the rain the day before. In the village we see a familiar blonde haired boy with vertical strips on his face. As he opening the store for the local blacksmith.

"Hey boss! Do you have the set of special engraved short swords ready? Mr. Gota is here to pick them up." Yelled the blonde child

"Yeah there under the counter next to the two headed axe that's for Mrs. Kyoko's nephew." Yelled the blonde child's boss

"Okay thanks boss I found them." Said the happy blonde child "The swords will cost you a total of seven hundred fifty six dollars please."

"Here you go young man it's so nice to see the youth of today so hard at work." Said the customer who was around the age of seventy

"So boss are you going to teach me anything new?" questioned the blonde child

"No, Naruto I won't be teaching you anything today." Said the Naruto's boss

"What? Why not?" asked a confused Naruto

"Because you remember that sword that you made from that entire scrape that was useless?" questioned the man "The way you forged it made the entire scrape into something that I have never seen before. You turned that weak scrape metal into one of the finest swords I have ever had in my store."

"But you still haven't told me why I you can't teach me anything new." Stated Naruto

"It's simple really Naruto. I have nothing left to teach you. I already showed you the basics skills needed to be a ninja and with your blacksmithing skills you will be one of the world's best blacksmiths." Said the proud looking man

"You mean it boss?" asked a happy Naruto

"Yes I do. So I hate to say it now that your done with your apprenticeship you should start to head out into the world and see what there is in life. When I found you, you were nothing more than a child that couldn't take care of yourself. Now look at you all grown up and ready to face the world." Said the man "Oh and Naruto you can stop calling me boss you can call me Takato."

"Okay bo..er.. Takato." Said Naruto "So were should I go first?"

"You might want to try Wave Country its been over five years since I've been back there but that should be good place to start. So until we meet again Naruto." Said Takato

"Umm… Takato sir, I haven't even packed my things yet." Stated Naruto

"No need to worry Naruto I already packed then for you." Stated Takato

"Why?" asked a suspicious voiced Naruto

"Because I knew this day would come so I packed your pack for to day." Said Takato

"Your hiding something I know enough about you to know that you are hiding something." Stated Naruto

"No I'm not! No I'm not!" said a sweating Takato

"Yes you are!" stated Naruto in a louder voice

"Ok you got me I'm about to get married and I need the room for my future wife's child. My child!" said Takato

"Oh cool so can I at least stay for the wedding?" questioned Naruto

"Sorry, but you can't and before you get mad the reason is because of your performance at the festival last year were you made the entire parade smell like rotten eggs because someone woke up late and fell into a garbage can full of rotten eggs. That tends to get you excluded from attending social events." Stated Takato

"Oh okay." Said a defeated Naruto "Anyway are you saying that I should go to Wave Country to start a shop their?"

"Yeah that's where I started from and look at where I am at now." Stated Takato while waving his hands in the air at everything around him "Also Naruto, take the sword you made as a going away gift."

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde

"Yes. Take it and go." Said an emotional Takato

"Thank you, Boss" said Naruto as he got his pack which he thought felt heavier then normal "Bye bye and send me a picture of your kid so that if I'm in the area I can keep an eye on him if you're busy."

Scene Change

Several weeks later we see Naruto walking down a dirt road. As he is walking he spots a good place to stop for the night. So he sets up his tent and goes through his pack to look for some food. As he eats he sees a group of travelers. The group consisted of four adults and eight kids all, but one had a symbol of the leaf on them.

"Hey there how's it going." Naruto yelled in a loud voice

"Keep it quiet you damn brat." Yelled the old man of the group and only one without a leaf symbol on his body

"Well hello young man what are you doing out hear?" questioned the woman with red eyes

"I'm traveling to the Wave Country to meet up with some people that can get me set up with a forge so I can start my own blacksmith shop and my name is Naruto." Answered Naruto

At that statement recognition flashed through three of the four adults and one of the kids who started to blush.

"So you're Naruto, hmmm….you looks to be the right age and the looks are identical." Said the man with a mask over his face

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki would it?" asked the bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth

"Yeah how did you know?" questioned Naruto who had a bad feeling going on

"You were a resident of Konoha Village right?" Asked the red eyed woman

"Yeah so what if I was I left that place because of all the hatred that was put on me for no reason at all." Said an up set Naruto

"I see, so Naruto how would you like to set up shop in Konoha? We could always use a good blacksmith to make more weapons for are shinobi." Asked the weird mask man

"Hey! Hey! If the kid wants to set up shop in Wave Country he has the right too." Yelled the old man

"This has nothing to do with you Tazuna be glad that we decided to accept your mission even though you lied about the mission perimeter." Said a serious voiced cigarette smoker

In that action it caused all the kids to look at the adults except for Naruto.

"I wonder what got Asuma-sensei all riled up?" questioned the blonde girl with turquoise eyes

"No joke, Asuma-sensei has got to be one of the most laziest teachers I know." Said the round boy how was eating

"Who knows it's just too troublesome." Said the boy with his hair tied back into a pineapple shaped

"What is taking so long?" asked an impatent boy with a dog in his shirt

"Well the Jounin are talking with a kid our age." Said a boy with most of his body covered and dark shades that make it so you can't see his eyes

"Maybe he's a traveler that we are suppose to meet up with." a girls with blank white looking eyes

"Whoever he is, he's holding up the mission." Said a cold voiced of the dark haired kid with a fan symbol on his back

"Maybe one of use should tell the Jounin instructors to remember the mission." Asked the pink haired girl

"Why don't you ask them then Sakura?" asked the fan symbol wearing boy

"Ok Sasuke-kun!" agreed Sakura in a quick voice

Scene Change

"You have your orders Itachi, Kisame now find the vessel of the Kyuubi and don't fail." Said a mysterious voice

"As you command." Said Itachi in a cold voice

"Sure thing sir." Said a grinning Kisame

Scene Change

We see the Jounin instructors talking with Naruto and asking him questions. At the same time we see Sakura waking up to the group.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if were going to continue to Wave Country or rest hear instead." Asked a nervous Sakura

"I think it would be best if we rest here for the night." said a dull sounding Kakashi

"If anyone wants I have some extra food if anyone wants it I made too much and can't finish it all off." Said smiling Naruto

"Oh and what is it that you made Naruto?" asked Asuma

"Oh nothing much just some corn and beans." Said Naruto in carefree manner

"SHIKAMARU INO HOLD CHOUJI BACK NOW!" yelled Asuma to his team

"FOOD MINE!" yelled Chouji

"Ninja Art: Kagemane-No-Jutsu" said Shikamaru as he uses his shadow to hold Chouji back

"Shikamaru let me go theirs food for free and I am there." Pleaded Chouji

"No way Chouji it would be to troublesome to let you have any kind of beans." Said Shikamaru

"Your mean Shikamaru." Said a sad Chouji

"Chouji you my best friend, but you stink up everything when you eat beans so no, not even trying to make me feel guilty will work." Said Shikamaru

While this was going on everyone around them was sweatdroping including the ones two hidden one behind them.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Naruto to Asuma

"He will be." Said Asuma

"So can you introduce me to everyone?" asked Naruto since he didn't know anyone that was around him

"Oh sorry I'm Asuma Sarutobi, the lady to my left Kurenai Yuuhi and to my right is Kakashi Hatake and we are Jounin of the leaf."

"Nice to meet you." Said Naruto while he thought "No wonder those symbols look so familiar that's the place that hated me so much."

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno my teammate is Susuke Uchiha and over to the right of Susuke-kun is Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. To Susuke-kun's left is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and last but not least Hinata Hyuuga."

"The pleasure was is all mine." Said in a polite voice Naruto "So what are you doing in Wave Country since you asked me I think its only fair."

"Were on a mission to protect the old guy while he completes some bridge." Stated a bored Kiba

"Really why would the bridge builder need to hire ninjas for something like that." Asked Naruto

"Its because the Wave Country has gotten poor since Gato took over it's shipping." Said Tazuna

"Oh really that's going to mean I'm going to have to find a new place to start my store." Said a saddened Naruto

"Why not come with us it will be fun to have someone new to travel with." Asked Kakashi

"Ummm… okay if its not too much trouble and I'm not being charged for this service." Asked Naruto

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Said Kakashi

To Be Continue

(Authors Note: Tell me what you think and if someone wants to use the some idea E-mail me your story. I always like stories that are hard to create.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

I decide to use some of the English dubbed names for some people, places, and techniques

This is an alternate universe of the Naruto world

I decided to skip the whole bridge battle seen. For any one wanting to know what happened is that Zabuza and Kakashi fought along with Sasuke and Haku fighting in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors. The difference is that the instead of Naruto coming to the rescue it was team 10 that saved Inari, Haku was defeated by Shino who sent some of his bugs to eat Haku's chakra, Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai protecting Inari after he left to get the other villagers to help save their village. Haku and Zabuza are alive but are prisoners to the Leaf.

**A Civilian Life**

Chapter 2: "Survival Test: Naruto Ninja Seal Smith Battle. FIGHT!!!" 

It's been three days since the battle on the bridge between the missing mist ninjas and the Leaf forces. With the help of the leaf genin the people of Wave Country were able to finish the bridge. During the three days Naruto has searched the village to find a suitable location to open shop. Unfortunately the Wave Country is so small he realized that the chances of his weapons would not be sold that easily.

"Hey Mr. Tazuna, thanks for letting me stay at your place, but I don't think I can open shop here. I think I should go to a country with more people and ninjas in it maybe I should try the Hidden Cloud or the Hidden Rock villages." Said Naruto

"Hey I understand right now the Wave Country don't need a blacksmith, but I think the Hidden Leaf village would be a better location." Stated Tazuna

"I don't know I've had some bad experiences with the Hidden Leaf village." Said Naruto (Especially with its villagers and I don't like to fight)

"Well think about it, Naruto, the Hidden Leaf village is one of the more popular villages and the most power full out of the hidden villages. They have to have a great need for top quality weapons." Said Tazuna

"I guess your right. I guess I can give the Leaf Village a second chance." Said Naruto

At the Bridge

Two mysterious people approach the Land of Waves. The two persons are wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They both are wearing large straw hats that cover there faces from the view of others that are taller then them or near their height.

"So this is the Land of Waves, Looks worse then the Mist Village." Said the taller person

"I heard that fool Gato was holding this place with his goons." Said the other

"Hey since were here lets kill this Gato and steal all his money." Said the taller person thinking about all the money that he could get from one useless civilian

"We have no time for that Kakuzu, remember the boss has us all looking for the Nine-tailed fox's container. You know the Fourth's Legacy as that asshole Itachi keeps talking about finding." Said the other person

"Fine, but we have to find a high ranked ninja I get to kill and cash him in got it Hidan." Complained Kakuzu

"Fine now lets go." Said Hidan

With that the two men left the to search the village. Meanwhile, as the two were talking the Naruto and the Leaf Ninjas were on their way to leaving the Wave Country. As they were walking the Jounins sensed some strong chakra signatures and told the genin to wait.

"Man this is boring. When are they going to get back we beat the enemy and we still have to wait like children." Complained Kiba

"Just shut up, Kiba your giving everyone a headache." Said Sasuke

"Yeah cram it Kiba!!!" yelled Sakura and Ino before they restarted their argument

"Hinata, can you see what the Kurenai- sensei and the others are doing?" asked Shino in a polite manner

"Umm… Ok… lets see Byakugan!!!" Said Hinata as she activated her bloodline limit

Hinata's eyes take on a darker shade and the veins next to her eyes start to bulge as if angry at one specific person.

"I see them, their hiding from two people that are dressed in cloaks that are black and have red clouds on them and are wearing large straw hats that would cover their faces. They're both rouge-ninjas. But one of them he looks like he's dead or at lease a skeleton and the other is very alive looking." Said Hinata in a scared voice.

"Why is that Hinata?" asked Shino

"Its because he has 5 different hearts within his body." Said a shaking Hinata as her fear of Kakuzu grew.

"This is troublesome they sound like two really strong ninjas especially the one that looks dead, since he can probably be killed and still move. If we run into them we might end up dying." Said Shikamaru

"Then we wait for the Jounins to return." Said Chouji

"Wait did you say 5 hearts?" asked Naruto

"W.w.we.ll yyy.yes Naruto-kun ww.wwhy?" asked a stammering Hinata

"Things just went extremely bad you guys. I remember my sensei telling me of an S-rank Rouge-ninjas or Missing-nin that was said to have taken the hearts of his opponents and use their hearts along side his own. They say he is almost unstoppable because he can use all the elements of ninjustu in one large attack. If they attack anyone in Wave the town will be nothing more then a memories." Stated Naruto who was shaking in fear "But he was said to be alive during the Reign of the First Hokage the Shodiame Hokage."

At the news of this all the genin except Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba were shaking in fear. Though on the inside Shino's bugs were shaking at the fact at what Naruto said was true, when one of his bugs came back with a report on the two men.

"Tsk that's probably just a bunch of bull you were told Naruto." Said Kiba who didn't believe in what Naruto said "No one can live that long after seeing so many battles."

"Actually what Naruto says is true." Said Kurenai, which caused all the Genin and Naruto, (except Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru they sensed her and the other Jounins though barely) to jump.

"Yeah the two of them are considered high ranked missing-nins in all villages." Said Asuma

"If we fought those two now none of use would be alive to talk about it since we are still recovering from the battle with Zabuza and Haku." Stated Kakashi "But still we need to get to the Hidden Leaf Village so that we can get those two processed and booked back to the Hidden Mist for their punishment."

"Alright everyone lets go." Said Asuma

At the Front Gate of the Hidden Leaf Village

"Hold up passports please." Said the one of the two Chunins

"Here you go, Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten have returned from are mission, we also have some luggage known as Demon of the Mist A-ranked Missing-nin of the Hidden Mist, his apprentice Haku, and the B-ranked Missing-nins known as the Demon Brothers." Said Kakashi in a happy manner. "Oh and possibly a new resident of the Leaf Village."

"Who would that be?" asked both guards.

"That would be me Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto

"So you finally decided to return. Hope you have a better time visiting then you did living here." Said one of the guards

"I hope the villagers don't attack me like they use to because since I'm a civilian I can fight back since I never joined the ninja ranks so any fighting skills that I have I can use on them right?" asked Naruto

"Right." Said the other guard

At the Hokage Tower

"So Teams 7,8, and 10 how was your first C-ranked mission." Asked an old man in white and red that was wearing a large hat that could cover his face when he looked down.

"The mission was a success Lord Hokage. But we did have a run in with some Missing-nins from the Mist." Said Kakashi "Right now they are in the holding blocks."

"Very well I will make sure to add the bounty on the Missing-nins to each of your next paychecks." Said the Hokage "Is their anything else I should know."

"Yes we finally recovered the child Uzumaki Naruto." Said Kurenai

"Are you certain it is him." Asked a surprised Hokage

"Yes he in the hall even as we speak." Said Asuma

"Then send him in.," said the Hokage

At that order the door opened and instead of Naruto coming in it was a eight year old boy in a yellow shirt, white pants, and a long scarf, with a shuriken in hand and running as fast as his legs could go.

"Alright today is the day that I defeat you old man." Yelled the boy

"That's enough Konohamaru." Said the Hokage in a strict voice that Konohamaru never heard before in his short life. "I have many important issues right how so I will try to play with you later."

"Listen to your Grandfather, Ok Konohamaru." Said Asuma

"Okay Uncle Asuma." Said a depressed Konohamaru "Can I meet the person your meeting with right now?"

"I don't see why not. If you allow it Lord Hokage." Said Kakashi

"Very well Konohamaru, but be on your best behavior." Said the Hokage

"Hey is it okay if I go in now." Asked a voice

"Yes you can enter now Naruto." Said Kurenai

"Okay, so why did I need to talk to the old man?" asked Naruto

"I see you haven't changed much Naruto." Said the Hokage "It's good to see you again after all this time."

"Same here old man, hey who's the shrimp?" Asked Naruto when he noticed Konohamaru who was next to the Hokage

"My name is Konohamaru. Not shrimp, you squinty eyed weirdo." Replied Konohamaru in anger at the name he was being called.

"Who are you calling a squinty eyed weirdo? You shrimp." Replied Naruto while grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"That's enough you to if you want to fight then take it outside. But first I want to find out why you left the village Naruto." Said the Hokage

"Well long story short, I left to see what life was like outside the village and to finally gain the acknowledgement by someone." Said Naruto "The people outside the village are a lot nicer then the people here."

"What do you mean they're nicer? The people of the Leaf Village are the nicest people you could ever meet." Said Konohamaru

"That's what you experienced. Mine was full of hate and isolation." Replied Naruto is a sadder voice.

"So tell me Naruto did you come here back here so that you can try for my job like you said you would?" questioned the Hokage

"That would be cool, but I became a weapons smith instead so I can make different weapons. My old sensei said that I have a golden touch when I forge a weapon. He also had me study seals so that the weapons that I make are even more special, that and I can charge a lot more for the weapon." Explained Naruto

"That is quiet the ability for someone of your age." Said the Hokage

"Sorry for interrupting Lord Hokage, but I was wondering if Naruto could take the Chunin Exam with my cell since they are one member short and I can't find any available genin to take the exam with them?" asked Kakashi

"We will need to test Naruto on ninja arts, rules, code and conduct, but only if he agrees." Said the Hokage "So how would you like the chance."

"I'm not sure, my dream was to be Hokage someday, but I really want to be the greatest blacksmith as well." Said Naruto while thinking it over "Can I quit at any time?

"If you can make it to the most of the exam you may forfeit your advancement to the final test." Said the Hokage

"Hmm… Okay I'll give it a try. And just so you know old man I'm going to need a place to open shop and I don't know of anyplace that I can do that. Oh and here take this sword that I made it's the first one that I made on my own and thought it would be special in emergency." Said Naruto

"Thank you I will see what it can do later on, but I thought since this is your first sword that you forged that it would be your most treasured possession?" asked the Hokage

"It is but your kindness was one of the only one that was nice to me when I still lived here." Said Naruto

"Alright then, let me see a yes there is a place that you can work at and stay it's near the south end of the village. It has it's own mine, but the foundation of the mine is unstable if your not going to get material from that deep into the mine then you can use that one is that alright with you Naruto." Asked the Hokage

"Sure thing I can always get the materials I need. So is their anything else you need me for old man." Said Naruto

"I will need you to go to the Ninja Academy to be tested on your ninjustu, genjustu, and tiajustu. They can call any of the genin that just graduated to test your strengths and weaknesses." Said the Hokage

"Okay, so I have to go to the Ninja Academy, take some tests and see if I qualify. Is it okay if I take my own weapons for the test?" asked Naruto

"I don't see why not. Just give this letter tomorrow to the Chunin Iruka and tell him I sent you this can also give the class a chance to see how some the Genin standards are for being a ninja, right Konohamaru." Said the Hokage

"Yeah, Okay so class tomorrow is going to be Naruto's test can I take my test to Grandpa?" asked Konohamaru

"No you still need work, by the way where is Ebisu anyway?" Asked the Hokage

Konohamaru just looked at his grandfather with a grin.

"I sort of lost him while passing through the girls bath." Said Konohamaru

"And why were you passing through the girls bath?" asked Kurenai in an irritated voice

"Well I saw that scary girl that likes trench coats go in and I remembered the last time she saw Ebisu-sensei." Replied Konohamaru

"Trench coat? Oh you mean Anko. So what happened between Anko and Ebisu?" asked Kurenai

"Well Ebisu-sensei was trying to scold the Scary trench coat girl for the way she dressed and she twisted Ebisu-sensei into a pretzel and throw him into a barrel that she nailed shut and rolled it down the steepest hill in the village." Answered Konohamaru "So I thought if I can get the Scary trench coat girl to see Ebisu-sensei she would keep him busy while I came hear."

At that answer everyone in the room, but Konohamaru just sweat dropped.

With Ebisu

"Please Anko-san don't throw me down that hill again I said I was sorry." Pleaded Ebisu

"No way, first you had the gall to tell me I dressed like a whore and called me a pervert, but then you try to jump into one of the girls baths thinking you can get some from the innocent girls in there. You have done nothing, but piss me off and this is your punishment you damn perverted hypocrite." Said an irritated Anko as she pushed Ebisu who was tied butt naked with senbon needles sticking out of his butt that spelled the "I'm a hypocrite" off the hill that would make him land in the middle of the busiest street of the Leaf Village.

The hill was a steep seventy-degree and downward slope that was filled with lots of poison ivy, ant colonies, and rose bushes that have yet to be gathered. As Ebisu tumbles down the hill he went through the first patch of rose bushes he notices that some of the female ninjas in training are picking flowers.

"Eeww!!! It's a Pervert. Get way you pervert!!!" yelled some of the younger girls

"Take this you pervert!!!" yelled the older girls as they throw shuriken at Ebisu only to miss what defined him as a man as he tumbled.

"Please let me live in one piece if I survive!!! And please let me land on my stomach!!!" thought Ebisu as he kept tumbling

While this was going on Anko was thinking, "Damn now I need to restock on my senbon needles. Luck me Ebisu was nice enough to give me his wallet."

Back with Naruto

"Alright so tomorrow I'll take my test to be a ninja for few days understood." Said Naruto

The Next Day

"Man sleeping in my sleeping bag was better then that so called bed. I better get a new bed if I want to sleep comfortably." Said Naruto "Alright I better get going if I want to take my ninja test."

At waking up, showering, eating, and getting dressed Naruto left his new house and shop that was near the edge of the south end of the village. He walked pass places he could still remember kicking him out of restaurants that made him pay three times the price in advance and then had him leave without any food.

"Alright here it is I hope I'm not to late." Said Naruto "Now lets see the old man said to go to the Chunin Iruka. I wonder where he is?"

"Get back to class Konohamaru, Moegi, and you to Udon." Yelled a Voice

"Awww-mannn" moaned the three as they were caught trying to cut class to go play hooky instead of going for class

"Um… excuse me do could you help me?" asked Naruto "I'm suppose to find the Chunin instructor named Iruka."

"That would be me. So what can I do you for …" asked Iruka

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, sir. And I have a letter from the Hokage for you sir." Said Naruto

"Did you say Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Iruka

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Replied Naruto

"So you finally decided to return. Good for you I'm sorry for my past aggression against you when you where younger. At the time I was clouded by my anger, and hatred that I didn't see you for who you were and I am sorry." Iruka said apologetically. "So you have a letter for me. May I see the letter? Hmmm…Okay. Can you please wait over at the practice field? I need to gather my class for your test. I also have to call some of the Genin that just graduated to test your skills I hope your ready."

"No problem I know enough of the basics that my old sensei taught me that I can hand it." Said Naruto

"If you say so." Replied Iruka "Just wait twenty minutes so that I can get the genin that you will be facing."

Twenty Minutes Later

"Alright, Naruto here are the Genin that you will be facing Tenten in Weapons Combat, Rock Lee in basic Taijustu, Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga in 1 on 3 Team Attack Tactics, Team 10 in Battle Strategies, and Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno in basic Ninjustu Combat. Now remember this is a Survival Match with each team so no holding back okay." Asked Iruka

"Okay, but how come I have to fight so many people?" asked Naruto

"Since you are going to enter the Chunin Exam without taking missions your going to need to some form of mission experience and this is an easier way of giving you the experience." Said Iruka

"This is going to be a long day." Muttered Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto. Everyone will stop if they see you can't continue their test that and it's to see how skilled you are. So win or lose if you do good enough you will be eligible for the Chunin Exam." Said Iruka

"Okay then since the entire school has finally made it. We can begin. So first up will be Team 8 in 1 on 3 Team Attack Tactics." Said Iruka "Team 8 will you please stand and come over here?"

"Alright lets go you guys." Said an excited Kiba

With Team 8 arriving on the field they started to face Naruto.

"Match will end if I the referee call the match, either side is unable to continue, or if either side forfeits. The match of Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga versus Naruto Uzumaki." "BEGIN!!!"

At the call of the match begin Naruto takes a defensive stance as Team 8 surrounded Naruto and took offensive stances. Kiba starts the attack with a charge in throwing smoke bombs on the ground to blind Naruto from seeing him. Shino then sends in two swarms of bugs to attack from two sides. Meanwhile Hinata stays back with her Byakugan activated to strike when there is an opening in the battle. Naruto is about to dodge Kiba's strike from the smoke, but is stopped by Shino's bugs. In one quick move Naruto unleashes a large amount of chakra from his legs to jump out of the way of the attack and to throw off all the bugs. He realizes that he lost more chakra then he should have for his move. He then moves to the right just in time to avoid Hinata's attack to his left shoulder. Naruto then flips three times to get some distance from the three only to be attacked by Kiba from behind. Naruto recovers from the attack only to be hit again from Kiba. Naruto then uses the Replacement Technique to replace him self with a log to gain some distance again. This time he hits a wall of bugs that wrap around him. Naruto then explodes blasting the bugs and burning other bugs.

"What was that?" yelled Kiba

"How'd you like my Exploding Clone Technique." Said Naruto as he stood up with the second Kiba pinned to the ground with wires and shuriken to hold it to the ground.

"No Akamaru!!!" yelled Kiba in shock that his best friend was trapped so securely. "You're going to pay for that! Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All Four Justus."

Kiba then attacks Naruto in blinding speed. Naruto gets hit and is sent to the other side of the field. He then gets up and takes out some smoke bombs of his own. He then dodges to the right to avoid the attack from Shino. Naruto then gets stuck in the middle with Kiba in his Justu form from the North, Hinata from the West, Shino and his bugs from the east, and Akamaru in Man Beast Clone form from the South.

"Alright lets see you deal with this my newest weapon!" yelled Naruto as he threw his "smoke bomb" on the ground. With a loud bang, flash, and extreme gust of wind the three were thrown into the walls and out cold. "That was my Wind Flash Bomb."

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Iruka "Alright, next up is Team 10, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka you have thirty minutes to create a scenario that Naruto will have to fight you in and set it up."

"So I have thirty minutes to rest?" asked Naruto

"Yes, so take the time to rest for you next match." Said Iruka

Naruto then goes to the school to get a drink of water. While in the school, Naruto meets Tenten in the hall.

"Hi there!" greeted Tenten. "I saw you first test that was an amazing weapon that you used."

"Thanks that was one of my special weapons that I made up myself. It's for anyone that is running low on chakra and they need a strong attack. I have a lot of different types that can do that or something similar." Said Naruto with pride

"Do you think I could get some of them?" asked a hopeful Tenten

"Umm… I'm not too sure there still in the experimental stage. I just know the wind element one worked." Said Naruto

"Oh okay." Said Tenten

"Well I better get back my next test should be ready soon." Said Naruto "I can't wait to see how well my fight against you is going to be, since I'm a weapon smith and know how to use any weapon and you being a Weapon type ninja."

"Yeah, and don't think I won't go easy on you just because you have a weapon I would like to have." Said Tenten in a playful manner

"Wouldn't think of it." Replied Naruto

At the field

"Alright the next match Team 10 versus Naruto Uzumaki. BEGIN!!!" yelled Iruka

Naruto starts off this time against Chouji in one on one combat. Just at Naruto get behind Chouji to land an attack on his back, Chouji uses his Expansion Justu to increase his size and bounce Naruto back against a tree. When he hit the tree his caught in a snare that throws him back at Chouji who by now is in his Human Boulder Justu. Naruto realizes his situation and uses his kunai with some ninja wire to change his direction only to be hit by three senbo needles that were thrown by Ino who was hiding. Naruto then falls to the ground were there was a pitfall trap that was filled with explosive tags. After seeing the explosive tags, Naruto jumps from side to side to get out of the pit. Once he land on the ground he runs from the trap only to fall into one ten feet away. The hole is filled with water that reaches near the top. With Naruto in the water, he finds that he can't move and is stuck to the floor of the hole. At that minute Naruto regains his ability to move and rushes to the surface. With a gasp of air Naruto sees Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru standing with a hand to help him up.

"I guess I fail this test don't I?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei called the test after you fell in and didn't surface." Said Ino

"I just don't get it. When I landed in the water, I couldn't move for some reason." Said Naruto

"That's because you got trapped by the Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Justu." Said Chouji "It leaves the person on the receiving end at Shikamaru will. So that person can't do anything except what Shikamaru will let them."

"This was just a troublesome thing to do. Since were done I'm going to go sit and watch the cloud." Said Shikamaru

"Naruto, do you think you can continue?" Asked Iruka

"Yeah I think I can still go." Said Naruto

"Okay, Tenten versus Naruto. BEGIN!!!" yelled Iruka

Naruto and Tenten face off against each other. Tenten starts off by taking out a bo staff that is also a three piece nunchuchs. Naruto takes out a sword with three jewels on the hilt of the blade. Tenten takes to offensive first with an aerial strike with from the front. Naruto blocks the attack with his sword, and then he strikes back with a spin kick. Tenten then uses the force of the block to propel herself from Naruto. Tenten charges at Naruto with three Kunai Knives and with an explosive tag on each. Naruto not seeing the tags uses his sword to block the knives. Afterwards Naruto sees the explosive tags and plants his sword to the ground. He then does the seals of Boar, Monkey, and Ram to activate the three jewels. The jewels formed a seal on the ground and created a shield around Naruto right before the tags exploded. As the dust was clearing, Tenten and everyone thought Naruto was killed.

"NO!!! Naruto!!!" yelled everyone that knew him

"Oh no I killed him." Cried Tenten

"What are you talking about?" said a voice while holding a sword to Tenten's neck

"What? Naruto your alive." Yelled Iruka

"Yup! It's going to take more then an explosion like that to take me out." Said Naruto

"But how you didn't make the seals for the Substitution Justu." Remarked Iruka

"I know the sword that I'm using is called a Barrier Blade it lets me attack with openings and blocks any large damaging attacks that are within the C to A Ranking Justus or if I ground my blade it brings up a shield for me if I use the Boar, Monkey, and Ram seals to activate the three jewel seals." Answered Naruto "So Iruka-sensei are you going to call the match because as much as I like feeling Tenten's body against mine holding my sword in one place is a little tiring."

At the comment about having her body against her Tenten realizes she can feel her back against his chest, his muscles against her arms and chest, and starts to blush beat red.

"Right Winner is Naruto." Replied Iruka "We will now take a One Hour break for Lunch before the next match."

"Alright now where should I go and eat?" said Naruto

"Umm… the cafeteria isn't that bad, but I know better place you can eat at." Said Tenten

"Alright, Tenten just show the way." Said Naruto

"Okay, just let me get everyone and we can go." Said Tenten

Joining Naruto and Tenten was Teams 8 and 10, Rock Lee, and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke decided to eat alone instead of joining.

With Iruka

"Man this is the easiest day for use right." Said one of the other Chunin teachers

"Yeah no having to tell kids to quiet down or anything." Said another

"Just be glad that were not the ones that have to referee the test." Said a third teacher

"Just what does that mean?" yelled Iruka

"Hey, Hey Iruka nothing by that really." Said the three teachers.

"Whatever, I have to talk with the Hokage, so I'll see you guys later." Said Iruka

With the Hokage

"Yes, send him in." said the Hokage

"Thank you for letting me see you today, Lord Hokage." Said Iruka

"Not at all, so how is the test going." Asked the Hokage

"The test is going pretty well. He won his 1 on 3 Team Attack Battle and his one on one Weapons combat with some interesting weapons." Remarked Iruka

"Interesting weapons do you say Iruka may I ask what kind of weapons." Asked the Hokage.

"He used a weapon that looked like a smoke bomb. The weapon created a large flash and then a strong wind that was able to knock out team 8 in one shot." Said Iruka

"I must say that is impressive." Said the Hokage "And was there anymore weapons you used the word weapon in the plural form."

"Yes, the sword that he was using. I think you should see for your self." Said Iruka in an amazed voice

"Very well, I will ask Naruto for a demonstration later." Said the Hokage "But right now let us enjoy are lunch."

After Lunch

"Alright now that everyone is back and settled in we can continue the your test Naruto." Said Iruka

"I ready as anyone to get started Iruka-sensei." Stated Naruto

"Okay then, Rock Lee versus Naruto Uzumaki. BEGIN!!!" yelled Iruka

"Let us make this a good match Naruto." Stated Rock Lee

"You know it." Relied Naruto

Rock Lee takes an offensive and defensive position and waits for Naruto to make the first attack. Naruto see this and accepts the invitation. Naruto starts off, dashing forward with a forward thrust to the chest. Lee deflects the blow with one hand and punches Naruto in the face. Naruto lands in a backwards roll to get back on his feet. He then, goes into a crouch to kick Lee's legs out from under him. Lee anticipated this and jumps back from Naruto. Lee then, takes off in a short dash to hit Naruto in a flying spin kick to the chest. Naruto is sent fly ten feet away from Lee. Naruto get up off the floor and charges Lee with an uppercut. Lee shifts his head back to avoid the attack. Lee then uses one of his most common attacks.

"Leaf Hurricane!!!" yelled out Lee

Naruto sees the attack that Lee is using and ducks down to avoid the attack only to be kicked by Lee's flip to kick him from the ground. Naruto is sent close to the edge of the ring. He recovers in time to dodge out of the way of Lee attacking with a spin punch. Naruto then retaliated with a forward open palm strike to the chest. Lee sidesteps to the left only to get kick by a spinning sidekick by Naruto. Naruto take advantage of Lee's distortion to put on a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Okay Lee let's see how you do against my ninja art battle gloves. I based them after the chakra armor that I heard about in the Snow Country." Stated Naruto

"Then let us see how strong the powers of your gloves truly are." Stated Lee "Let our youth explode!!!"

Naruto attacks Lee with another forward open palm thrust, but the attack is blocked by Lee's right arm. Lee then feels a burning sensation in his arm. Lee looks on at his arm to see smoke coming from his arm.

"How did you burn my arm?" asked Lee

"My gloves have five seals on each glove. They let me call forth any elemental attack that I want. For instance when I attacked you just now I was use the fire seal to send a small fireball justu at you that you blocked with your arm." Replied Naruto

After explaining what his gloves could do Naruto attacks with his second glove glowing a dark blue glow.

"Try this Lee!!! Aqua Fist Style: Ice Spike Fist!!!" yelled Naruto

Lee sees the attack and ducks under the attack and sends a forward kick to Naruto's chin sending him up to the sky.

"No!!! Lee that move is forbidden!!!" yelled Tenten

"Lee the match is over." Yelled Iruka

The children and the other Genin look at Tenten in wonder.

"What's so forbidden about that move that Lee is going to use." Asked Ino

"That technique is like a double edged sword. It takes that body to its limit and then unlocks the first limit the body places on itself." Stated Tenten

Lee out of instinct jumps into the air right behind Naruto. Lee then uses his arm wraps to wrap Naruto's body up and starts a downward spin to the ground. Naruto feels this and uses the fire seal to burn his way free of the attack in time to cushion his landing by using the wind seal to slow down his rotation and land on his back and get hit with dust and dirt from Lee landing in his own attack.

"Lee are you okay?" asked Tenten "You moron!!! Gai-sensei said to never use that technique unless you're in a dangerous situation."

"I'm sorry, Tenten for my foolishness I will run 500 time on my hands around the Leaf Village." Said Lee

"Lee your incorrigible." Stated Tenten

"Okay Naruto if you would like to take a rest before your last match you can." Said Iruka

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I need this break." Said a worn out Naruto

"Hey you okay there Naruto?" asked Ino

"Yeah, but I could use some water." Said Naruto

"Here you go." Said Chouji

"Thanks" said Naruto

"If you ask me this entire thing is just to troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru

"Yeah I know, but Team 7 needs a third member for the upcoming Chunin Exam." Said Naruto

"That just means more troublesome competition for exam." Said Shikamaru "Besides they don't usually enter rookie genin into the exam."

"Really then why am I taking this test then?" asked Naruto

"I don't know they should have told you." Said Shikamaru

"Oh well I'll find out after the test." Said Naruto "I better get back to the test."

At the Field

"Alright now that everyone is settled and Naruto has had enough time to recuperate we will begin the final test." Stated Iruka "Naruto are you ready."

"Yeah just let me get my chakra armor on." Stated Naruto as he is hooking up some armor pads that have a tinted glass in the center of the shoulders.

"Okay then Naruto versus Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha…." Started Iruka

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!" yelled all the girls in the stand along with some of the boys that idolized him.

"… and Sakura Haruno in basic Ninjustu Combat." Finished Iruka "BEGIN!!!"

Naruto starts off with a clone twenty clone Justus and added shadows to the clones to make it harder for Sasuke and Sakura to figure out which one is the real one. Sakura stays back to observer Sasuke and cheer him on. Sasuke ignores the cheers that are directed to him and starts of with a dash to Naruto. Naruto confidently uses his clones to mix up Sasuke's sight and make him attack a clone. Sasuke sees through the ploy and attacks the real Naruto with a right hook followed by a spin kick to the head. Naruto sees this coming and uses a replacement technique to replace himself with a log. Naruto then decides to use his entrapment disk to tie up Sasuke's arms so that he can't form hand seals for his Justus. Sasuke who is getting irritated at missing Naruto decides to attack Naruto with a Grand Fireball Justu. Naruto smirks at this and charges the Fireball Justu he on.

"You fool don't go running toward the stupid attack." Yelled Kiba

"Oh no!!!" gasped Hinata

"Man this is just troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru who knew something about chakra armor.

"What the… is he stupid?" asked Ino

"Wow even I wouldn't try that even with my Human-Boulder Justu" stated Chouji as he kept eating some more chips

Naruto runs into the Fireball Justu and causes the attack to explode. As the dust starts to clear we see Naruto and Sasuke in a hand-to-hand combat grip. Naruto notices that Sasuke's eyes are now red with two commas in them. Naruto realizes that he just activated his Sharingan Eyes. Naruto then takes that to his advantage and use one his chakra armor's special seals. The seal he activated creates two blanks of smoke around the hands to as to hide what hand seals that are going to be used. Sasuke not knowing why Naruto would activate the seal decides to attack with Phoenix Flower Justu. Naruto counters with a replacement justu and switches his place with Sasuke. Sasuke upon seeing that he's about to get hit by his own attack use the same attack to cancel the attack. When both attacks collide Sasuke is blown backwards and out of the ring leaving Sakura to fight Naruto on her own. Sakura in a panic decides to try casting a genjustu on Naruto. Naruto see this and uses it to his advantage. He pretends to be under her genjustu and walks up to the edge of the ring. Sakura then walks over to Naruto and is about to give a giant punch to send Naruto out of the boundary. Naruto sidesteps the attack and lets Sakura lose her balance and falls out of the ring.

"HAA!!! HAA!!!" laughed Ino "Nice job Billboard Brow. Nice finisher."

"SHUT UP!!! INO-PIG, I JUST TRIPPED THAT'S ALL." Yelled an angry Sakura

"Winner by ring out. Naruto Uzumaki." Stated Iruka in a loud voice. "Now the faculty and I will now discuss the performance of each battle and we will announce the results later so you all get to have some free time to play."

Time skip 30 minutes

"After much debate one the each performance. We would like to bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki the title of genin Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Wear that headband proudly and with honor." Stated Iruka "Congratulations."

"Thank you I will do my best to up holds the values that the leaf ninjas are to up hold." Stated Naruto

Time Skip 3 Days

"Man this his hard work." Stated Naruto as he cooled down his latest weapon

"Knock Knock" joked Tenten "Anyone here?"

"Hey Tenten." Greeted Naruto "What can I get for you?"

"How about a free sword?" joked Tenten

"Okay but only if you let me give you a hair cut." Replied Naruto

"And lose my signature look? No thank you." Answered Tenten "Anyway joking aside how are things coming along?"

"Great!!! Ever since that demonstration I had to give Old Man Hokage I've been really busy. I'm almost done with the last of my orders so that I can make my weapons for the Chunin Exam." Stated a really happy Naruto "Oh yeah here something for you I was going to throw this piece of scrap metal, but I decided to make some friendship bracelets I have one for everyone of the rookies and your team they I put a seal on them that lets you communicate to each other through the use of chakra. And I know Lee can't use chakra so I made his to activate by a chakra battery. So his is the only one that looks different from the others."

"Okay thanks. So are you going to be ready for the Chunin Exams?" Tenten asked in a friendly tone

"Yeah I have bunch of new weapons that I'm going try out in the exam." Stated a happy Naruto

"If we get matched up during the exam don't think I'm going to go easy on you." Stated a smiling Tenten

"I don't expect you too." Replied Naruto "Well I better get back to work my bills won't pay themselves."

"Okay then see you at the Chunin Exam." Said Tenten as she walked out the door.

Time Skip Two days until the Chunin Exam Starts

"_Man this jerk better pay me the delivery fee for this rush job. I barely had enough time to finish my own weapons for the Chunin Exam._" Thought Naruto "Now where was the address?"

"Hey boss!!!" shouted three voices.

"Huh? Oh Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"We were looking for you boss. Remember you said you would play with us today." Said Konohamaru

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Just let me make this delivery and then we can start." stated Naruto

Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon started to walk.

"Hey boss, what are you delivering anyways?" asked Konohamaru

"There a set of special trench knives." Said Naruto

"Trench Knives? You mean the kind that Uncle Asuma uses." Asked Konohamaru

"Yeah, but these Trench Knives have a special seal on them. That seal makes the blades burning hot so that when they cut into someone the heat cuts the wound and seals it so that the person's body can't heal properly." Stated Naruto

"But why is that important?" asked a confused Moegi

"Because if it cuts a muscle like in the arm, then the arm can't heal properly and the arm becomes useless so the person can use that arm for anything else." Explained Naruto

"Oh okay." Said Moegi as she understood what Naruto was saying

After delivering the trench knives to as it turned out to be Kurenai how was going to give them as an early gift for Asuma's birthday. On their way back to Naruto's shop, Naruto decides to start the game of Ninja tag. All three kids start to run away from Naruto as Naruto give them a ten second head start. Naruto sees Konohamaru run around the corner and see's Konohamaru being lifted by his scarf by a guy wearing make up in a funny design and a girl with blond hair in to puff. Naruto runs up to them and asks them to let Konohamaru go.

"And why would we listen to you." Said the Make up boy

"Because he's the grandson of the Third Hokage

"Crap let him go Kankouro." Ordered the Blond

"Fine, but if I see you at the Chunin Exam then your dead meat." Said Kankouro

"Shut up or I will kill you Kankouro." Said a raspy voice

"G.GG..Gaara. I didn't see you there." Stammered Kankouro

Naruto and his friends see a red haired boy around Naruto's age standing upside down on a tree branch with a giant gourd strapped to his back. The most distinguishing feature on the boy are the dark marks under his eyes and a kanji for the word love marking his forehead.

"What is your name?" asked Gaara

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will take great pleasure in killing you later." Stated Gaara

With that being said to Naruto, Gaara walks away from Naruto.

"Hey what's your name anyways?" yelled Naruto to make sure Garra heard him.

"The names Gaara of the Dessert." Stated Gaara as he continued to walk away.

"Wow boss your so cool." Stated Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"That was nothing. I bet that everyone at the Chunin Exam are going to be just as tough." Stated Naruto "Oh well, nothing to worry about am I right."

"Yeah that's right Boss." Said Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Time Skip (end of the Day)

"Well see you around you three and don't get into any more trouble today okay." Said Naruto as he walked down the street for them.

"Bye boss see you later!!!" yelled the three

With those word the Naruto and the kids went their separate was. Naruto decided to take a walk over to the park and look at the stars. As he is walking he see the Sakura walking out of a bathhouse and decides to see if she would like some company.

"Hey Sakura!!!" yelled out Naruto

"Oh, hi there Naruto." Replied Sakura

"What are you doing out here tonight?" asked a curious Naruto

"I needed to take a bath and the one at the house was broken." Answered Sakura

"So are you ready for the Chunin Exam?" asked Naruto

"Personally I don't think I can. I know that I'm not that strong and my ninjustu and taijustu are not that great, but I have to take the test because I'll never be able to stay with Sasuke if I don't." answered Sakura. "And I don't want to be left behind as it is for our team."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto

"Well I know that Sasuke's life has been horrible and that he lost his family when he was younger. Kakashi-sensei still keeps tight lipped about his past and that he's one of the Leaf Village's most famous ninjas and that he's had a hard life too. Compared to them I've had the easiest life out of all of them. Even your life was harder then mine because you never had your parents, but I feel so useless compared to them since I can't relate to any of them or you." Said a depressed Sakura

"I know how they feel, but you shouldn't let that get you down. Like you said I know how it feels to be alone, isolated, and worthless. When I was living here in the Leaf I felt like no matter what I did I would be attack at a moment's notice. Even when people were happy with their families they would take the time to make me feel like I was less then dirt, but then I found Takato-sensei and he believed I had potential to be something and gave me a dream one that I wanted not because of what it would give me. He gave me a dream that I felt like I wanted for my own reason and no one else. The title of Hokage, I still dream about from time to time and I guess that one of the reasons why I choose to help Team 7 out for the Chunin Exam, but I also want to be a little selfish. I want to prove that I can be Hokage and change the bias view that people have of me. Even so that the feeling of loneliness is something I don't want to feel again so I put all my effort into what I forge and what I do so that I can forget the feelings. Since you never felt the pains of hardship that make you lucky because those pains are ones that I would never wish on to anyone in my entire life." Said Naruto "Sakura when the Chunin Exam start in two days you are going to be ready and you will be passing the exam because I don't like letting people that I care about feeling sad and if the taking and passing the exam are going to get you down then I'm going to help you pass. Come by my shop tomorrow and I'll fit you for some chakra armor. I'll even let you design it so. It'll be top of the line even better then mine in some ways I know enough about your skills that I can combine the right seals with the armor so that it'll make you one force to be recon with and then Sasuke will be begging for you to be his girlfriend."

"Do you really mean it Naruto? Do you thing if I pass the exam Sasuke will really be my boyfriend?" asked a hopeful Sakura

"You better know it. I know his type as well. He'll only be interested in strong people if you face him with my armor even his Sharingan won't be able to stop you and he'll have to find interest in you and who knows he even might get out of his jerkiness and ask you out for dates." Stated Naruto

"Thanks Naruto I needed that. So what time do I need to come in tomorrow do give you the design for the armor?" asked Sakura

"If you can make a simple design I can see what I can fit for options for the armor." Said Naruto "If you can get me the design in as early as you can I can make the armor for you in less then day."

"Okay I'll give you the armor in 9 a.m. okay for you?" asked Sakura

"That's a great time. So I'll see you tomorrow. 9 a.m. sharp?" asked Naruto

"Okay 9 a.m. sharp it is." Replied Sakura

Time Skip 9 o'clock in the morning

"Hello Naruto are you in here?" yelled Sakura

"Yeah give me a minute I'm in the back." Replied Naruto

"So this is your shop? What do you use that space over there for?" asked a curious Sakura

The space that Sakura was asking about was the large room that had some old tables and a kitchen in the back that was in the back of the room. The building itself was going to be used as a new hotel with a restaurant in it. Unfortunately the plans fell through and the building was never opened the forge in the back was place in only because the guy that ordered the furnace thought that a forge and a furnace were two of the same thing. Luck for me I was able to finish the rest and get a boiler to heat my place. The mines in the back is far enough that people don't see it, but close enough for Naruto to reach without spending days to reach the mine and gather the material.

"Oh that area I'm not to sure about. Old man Hokage gave me this building and I'm not too sure what to do with the extra space. Do you have any ideas?" asked Naruto

"Well if you fix it up and clean the place you could turn that area into a nice hang out for everyone." Said Sakura

"Hmm, not a bad idea. I could fix the outer area and add some things and let people hang out around here. And since all the rooms upstairs are empty and all I need to do is clean the rooms, fix the elevator, windows, and the rooms I can have let you and the others have a place to come to if your not feeling to well." Said Naruto

"Well yeah you can do that, but you can also open the hotel up and give people a place to stay if they are passing through and make some more money." Said Sakura

"I know, but running a hotel is hard work, a friend of mine works at a hotel as an assistant manager and he works just as crazy and his boss to make sure everything is okay and they don't get sued." Said Naruto "Beside this isn't a hotel anymore, it's my house and I like inviting more people over to visit then anything else."

"That's so sweet Naruto." Said Sakura

"Anyway Sakura do you have the design so I can get started on your Chakra Armor." Asked Naruto

"Yeah I sure did. It took me all night to make it." Said Sakura "Here you go."

"Thanks." Replied Naruto "Hey your measurements are the same as a friend of mine."

"Really?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, I made two types of armors for her and she took the armor set that could glide. I still have the other one. This mode can increase the power of the persons punch when they wear it. The design is similar to the one you just gave me. Here let me get and tell me how it fits." Asked Naruto

Naruto goes to the storage area in the back next to his workshop. He comes back with a large box with the label PCA on it. After removing the armor out of the box Sakura notices how it looks like the design she had made.

"Wow this looks just like the one that I drew. Even the details that I wanted." Said an amazed Sakura "Can I try it on?"

"Go ahead. See how it fits." Said Naruto

"Wow it fits so comfortably." Said a still amazed Sakura

The design was of armor was that it had a full body suit with boots that had retractable stiletto heels hidden knife in the tip of the boot. Small seals connected the armor with each other. So the armor would work with the mind the armor had the ability to change with the area when active. The seals on the armor allowed the user to fight with their mind and place a protective barrier to mental attacks from enemy genjustu. It also had hidden pockets that allow shuriken to be launched out at the enemy. The locations were the chest were the pectoral muscles would be, the crotch, and on each wrist.

"Naruto why are there shuriken launchers on the chest and crotch of the armor?" asked a confused Sakura _"Why would Naruto want to put some weapons there?"_

"My friend wanted it so that incase they tried to do anything funny to her she would have away to attack them without using her hands." Replied Naruto

"Smart thinking, so what else does this armor do?" asked Sakura

"The armor can create a chakra shield with a little help from your own chakra and excess chakra from other sources like any ninjas that don't have perfect chakra control. The extra chakra allows you to use their chakra against them. It can track a chakra signature for two miles and can block most taijustu attacks." Stated Naruto

"Incredible." Said a shocked and still amazed Sakura "So how much do this armor cost?"

"I was going to melt it down to forge a new weapon with it, but I think it looks good on you." Said Naruto "So you can have it for free. Just don't tell anyone. Tenten would kill me for giving free weapons and not give her one."

"Thanks Naruto, and is there anything I should now about you and Tenten?" asked a teasing Sakura

"No were just good friends and since my job is her favorite topic of discussion we just work well together." Said a blushing Naruto

"Sure you do Naruto." Said a still teasing Sakura

"Really we are just friends!" exclaimed a deeply blushing Naruto

"Okay, but just so you know if you need help with girls just ask me okay." Said a laughing Sakura

"I should have charged her for the armor." Muttered Naruto "Well better make that request to the Old Man."

With that said, Naruto put in his request and had his hotel/house finished, repaired, and cleaned the next day. Because of the request coming from Naruto the Hokage allowed for Teams 7, 8, and 10 to take on the simple part of the D-rank mission. Naruto didn't have to participate since he was the client and just sat back and watched them work. At the end of the day Naruto let them each pick a weapon to take with them as a bonus.

The weapons that team 7 took were:

Sasuke a standard ANBU sword had a Naruto standard seal design.

Sakura took a pair of elemental gloves for herself. She also found out from Naruto that the glove worked great with her new armor.

Kakashi decided to set of elemental kunai knives so that he could have a way to conserve chakra in case of an emergency.

Team 8 took weapons that they think they could use for their specialty

Hinata took a chain and hand scythe. The chain has seals on each link so that the chain can only be broken by a strong fire justu and extends and maneuvers with the help of chakra.

Kiba took lighting claw gloves that like the name use chakra to make set length of lighting in the shape of claws. It claws also have the ability to stun the opponent if struck.

Shino decided to take a pair of chakra limiters to help expand his chakra

Kurenai decided to take a variety pack of weapons that could defend her from different elemental attacks.

The weapons that Team 10 decided on were:

Ino decided on two short swords that with a little bit of chakra can create a blade of chakra at the opponent. The downside is that the swords can only release a set amount and the chakra blade is only as strong as a C-ranked justu attack.

Shikamaru asked if he could just get a room instead of a weapon. Naruto replied saying the rooms have nothing in them and the weapons were a way of thanking them for their hard work and quickness. So Shikamaru decided on taking a chain and hand scythe similar to Hinata's, but can break apart into three-inch rods that with different amounts of chakra can change the weight of the piece and damage the target.

Chouji decided to go with the survival pack that aloud a person to hold up to ten times the normal survival pack and still weigh the same as one normal survival pack because of the seals.

Asuma since receiving the Trench Knives from Kurenai earlier decided to go for a pack of blood nullifier seals that he wanted to know about. Naruto stated that the blood nullifier seals were to nullify and thing foreign in the blood. The seal will stop anything including techniques that take blood to use. The example he gave was that if someone that could use a drop of your blood to create or to damage you the seal would stop the affects of the attack. He also said he got the idea when he found some old bingo books and decided to read up on the older know and most likely dead ninjas.

"Alright everyone since the Chunin Exams are tomorrow I would like to congratulate everyone on a job well done. And tomorrow I hope everyone is ready. So rest up and be ready for a hard time." Said the Jounin instructors

To Be Continued

Authors Note: I know some people like the idea of my story and some find it interesting, but I'm only writing small pieces from time to time and I usually make changes that I don't remember. I also don't have a beta reader so any story I write are not revised and most likely not well edited. So for anyone that hates bad grammar sorry about that. Any way I just wanted to say I don't know much about weapons or fighting so those scenes won't be that great. Also I don't know much about Japanese cultures or any cultures in general so anything I write might be bias to one country more then the other. But this is just me rambling about different stuff. I'm not sure on what kind of pairing I might give for my stories just that they won't be guy/guy no offence to anyone that likes those types. I'm straight and all the fanfictions I like reading are usually straight until the author starts to go in that direction. But you know how straight people especially straight males like me are get weird out by scene that are guy/guy. So I hope you like this chapter. Tell me if you do or don't. I'd like feedback on the story and I'll give the summary a better then "Like the Title says."


End file.
